Alex Davis
Alex Davis is one of the main characters in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Seraph role play. He was created by Seraph member Vanguard. Personality Alex has the personality of a loving father; he wants to bring out the best of his comrades without causing them discomfort. He’s also very ethical and doesn’t deviate from his ethics unless it’s the only way to save the lives around him. He’s also very brave and fights with honor while on the battlefield. He is known for making bad puns and jokes… but he does have a bad habit of making assumptions every now and then. Deep down though Alex hides a dark depression that he doesn’t want anyone to see. Skills & Abilities Alex is an expert in debris field combat. He prefers doubled bladed weapons, such as his old GINN's double-blade sword. Alex's military background has given him experience at taking down missiles. History Born on Julius 7 on April 24 of CE 46, he was raised by farming family and had 3 siblings, Growing up in a family community resulted in Alex having a big heart and strong ethics... but also a sense of humor that revolves around puns. While the farming life was easy and peaceful, Alex always wanted to explore the far reaches of space. After getting his parents' approval, Alex entered ZAFT's academy in CE 61. As a farm boy, trying to get along with a large group of coordinators that were into machines wasn't easy... until he realized he had a knack for piloting a mobile suit. Over time Alex was able to get the highest score in debris field simulations, though he never set a new record... but he was short by only one or two points in most cases. Wanting to see how far he could go, he chose to stay in the academy after he completed the basic training. After staying in the academy for a total of 5 years, Alex graduated with a red uniform mobile suit pilot... his scores weren't quite high enough for him to be a black rank. Alex was assigned to a Nazca-class called the Aygaros, one of the oldest ships in the ZAFT fleet, if not the oldest, in CE 66.. The Aygaros primary mission was hunt down pirates. Since most pirates hid in debris fields, Alex was assigned to the ship as a mobile suit pilot due to his scores in debris fields. While Alex was nervous at first, he quickly got into the swing of being a mobile suit pilot and started to see more action then most other pilots before the Bloody Valentine War even began. However thanks to the way the Aygaros’s captain ran his ship Alex started to view his shipmates as a second family instead of comrades. In September CE 67 Alex, in a GINN, was doing a routine patrol in the debris belt, where a ZAFT salvage team was trying to make repairs to a civilian vessel so they could get it back to the PLANTs so it could be repaired or taken apart for parts. However while they were working a group of pirates tried to attack the salvage team so they could steal their equipment and the ship. Alex was the only mobile suit pilot nearby and held his ground against 12 MAW-01 Mistrals and 4 TS-MA2 Moebius. Using the debris field to his advantage Alex managed to pick off the pirates one by one… though during the battle Alex’s GINN got caught in a blast of fuel tank so his mobile suit got coated in black char that clung to the mobile suit’s armor. By the time the Aygaros made it through the debris field to give Alex some backup, he had already defeated the pirates. The salvage team described Alex as a ‘black knight’ as he fought to defend them, thus resulting in Alex getting his nickname: the Black Knight. About a month later Alex had his GINN colored black with green trim, as well as giving it a double bladed sword and updated it’s OS so it could handle the weapon with ease. Several times Alex was offered a transfer so he could be on newer ships, but Alex preferred the Aygaros. By CE 69 January, Alex had been promoted to Black and was made the XO of the Aygaros. When Junius 7 was destroyed, Alex lost his entire family in tragedy. During the Bloody Valentine War the Aygaros was too old to engage in direct ship to ship combat, so instead the vessel was used to ambush Earth vessels from debris fields… the last thing anyone expects is for what seems to be nothing but junk to actually be hiding a warship. Using this tactic the aging Nazca-class was able to take out several lone Earth vessels as well as a couple of small fleets. The downside is that the Aygaros never took part in any of the major battles of the war, only thinned the Earth’s ranks by a ship or two before the battles even began. CE 70 September 26, the Aygaros was too old to even handle the ambush tactics and was scheduled to be mothballed. Alex was reassigned to a remote ZAFT testing facility to be a test pilot for the Horizon Project, a project assigned to develop a space faring mobile suit that was meant for heavy assault, known as the Horizon. Several prototypes were built and were being tested in an abandoned colony. On CE 70 September 29 an incident that became known as the Horizon Incident took place when several pilots, soldiers, and engineers with the Horizon Project suddenly turned traitor and opened fire on the ZAFT soldiers in an attempt to steal the Horizons. Alex managed to climb into his personal GINN and started to fight back against the stolen Horizons, but was unable to stop the heavily armed and armored mobile suits from destroying the colony from the inside out before they left the exploding colony and boarded a black and red Marseille III class vessel located outside the colony. It was a ship belonging to the Renegades, a highly organized pirate fleet made up of traitors from ZAFT that wanted only profit for themselves. Alex gave chase, but without another ship he was unable to pursue and had to return to the destroyed colony. Alex was the only pilot that survived the destruction. After 4 hours the closest ZAFT warship arrived at the destroyed colony, picked up the survivors, and then gave chase to the Renegades… the Aygaros. Orders from the supreme council were given to catch and completely destroy the prototypes and the Renegades, or at least stop them until reinforcements arrived. Since the Aygaros and her crew had faced the Renegades before, they didn’t question the harsh orders. The chase stretched on for nearly a day, as if the Renegades wanted the Aygaros to follow them. The Aygaros finally caught up to the Renegades on October 1 in a debris field surrounding a small asteroid… only for three Renegade ships to pull out of the asteroid. It was their base. The Aygaros launched all of its mobile suits and opened fire, but they had walked right into a trap. Vanguard, in his personal GINN, slashed his way through the stolen GINN’s that the Renegades had and entered the asteroid base, where he engaged all the stolen Horizons in an intense 3 on 1 battle. The battle was pushed out of the asteroid and into the debris field where Alex had to deal with the stolen GINNs as well. The Aygaros was able to destroy two of the Renegade ships, but was so badly damaged from the long battle that it couldn’t take down the last ship, or the base, without ramming the last Renegade ship into the asteroid base, where both ships blew up and ended up taking the entire Renegade base with them. Within the debris field, Alex was able to easily outmaneuver the sluggish Horizons and destroyed 2 of them and crippled the 3rd. The reinforcements arrived and picked up Alex, the only survivor of the Horizon Incident. The mission was accomplished, though at a great cost. For the next six months Alex spent trying to recover from the trauma of the battle, and managed to get a calm desk job for the military during those months. Finally, CE 71 July, Alex had recovered enough to pilot a mobile suit into battle once more, and was offered the choice of becoming the XO of the FFMH-Z102 Transcendence, or become a mobile suit team leader aboard the LCAM-00XA Seraph. Not sure if he had the mental strength to handle being an XO because he was still having nightmares from the Horizon Incident, Alex chose to become the team leader aboard the Seraph. When he arrived on Earth and got to the ship, he was assigned a Murasame… which he had painted black and green. Behind The Scenes